


Here Comes The Sun

by shahondin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Becoming a family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Past Character Death, Stepbrothers Sehun and Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin/pseuds/shahondin
Summary: Sehun really doesn't care who the boy is or how shyly he looks at him. He just wants backhome.orJongin slowly breaks down his stepbrother's walls, one step at a time.





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Petal:** 72
> 
>  **Author's Note:**
> 
> To the prompter: Thank you for submitting this prompt! I hope you like my take on your idea~
> 
> To the mod: You're the most hardworking HoneyBee out there! 
> 
> To the readers: English is not my native language so I apologize for any mistakes in advance. Hopefully you'll enjoy reading my story nonetheless <3
> 
> Last but not least I want to thank everyone who endured my whining and encouraged me to finish this fanfic even though I struggled <3

Sehun looks at his belongings, everything is more or less neatly packed in moving cartons. His room seems so different now that it’s bare. There are no longer various posters on his walls, stray socks on the floor (and even more under his bed) and his PlayStation controllers laying around.

It's no longer Sehun's room. Maybe there'll be a new family moving in soon and one of the kids claims this room as theirs. Sehun hopes they'll be as happy as he was here.

He picks up the last item which didn't find its way into one of the cartons. His plush bunny looks at him with button eyes. The original ones went missing some years ago but Sehun loves it nonetheless. A boy at school made fun of him because he's still attached to his plush toy. However Sehun only shrugged and walked away. So what? Can't an eleven years old boy cherish what he loves? 

Mr. Bunny is the first friend he made in life, a steady company through everything he did and saw. He doesn't really know when he got him, way too young to remember. Mr. Bunny was always there for him, just like his mother who fixed his plushie several times with stitches or a new stuffing.

She's gone now but Mr. Bunny isn't. Sehun strokes his long ears whispering a promise to unpack him first, then carefully stuffing him into his backpack.

“Hunnie, did you finish packing?” His father shouts from downstairs. “The moving company will arrive soon.”

“Yeah, I’m ready.” He shouts back, looking out of his window for the last time.

-

“Sehun meet Jongin. Jongin, this is Sehun your new brother.” The woman in front of him says.

Both boys look at each other, neither moving or saying anything. Jongin finally mumbles a greeting when his mother nudges him. Sehun doesn't greet him back.

He's still so pissed. On his way to the home of these two strangers (definitely not his new home regardless of what his father says) his dad told him that Sehun has to share a room with his stepbrother because the renovating of the house is not finished yet. Something about lack of materials due to summer break or whatever.

Sehun really doesn't care who the boy is or how shyly he looks at him. He just wants back _home._

His father laughs awkwardly. “I'm sure Sehun is just a bit tired from the long drive. You kids should go upstairs and get to know each other, okay?”

“That's a good idea, love. And we make dinner!” The woman claps her hands delightfully.

Immediately, Jongin smiles timidly at Sehun and gestures for him to follow. Sehun rolls his eyes at his father, as if they'll become best friends in a few minutes, but follows Jongin without further protest. At least this way he can chill and doesn't have to make small talk with that woman.

Jongin seems to have other ideas though. As soon as they reach his room, he rambles on about where everything is, what Sehun could borrow, where he could place his stuff as well as things he should not touch.

Barely acknowledging the other, Sehun plops down on the bed, pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and starts a gaming app.

Jongin stays dumbfounded in the middle of his room, obviously not knowing how to react to Sehun’s rudeness. When Sehun keeps quiet for a few moments, Jongin eventually sits down on his desk chair and takes his phone out as well.

The only noise in the room is the tapping of fingers on displays and the rain hitting against the window.

It’s the first day of a long, long summer.

-

Dinner is a quiet affair. Clearly both adults try to find a topic to talk about but neither boy participates so they give up after a few minutes. 

Sehun pokes his fork in the food. A fork. When his mother was still alive they used chopsticks and spoons. His mother always wanted to maintain some cultural aspects even when they moved from Korea when Sehun was just a toddler.

The boy sighs with relief when dinner is finally over. He couldn’t stand sitting with these two strangers anymore. He helps loading the dishwasher first before bidding goodnight and hurring upstairs. His mother didn’t raise a slacker.

Unfortunately, a problem arises as soon as Sehun covers himself with the blanket on the bed.

Jongin stands in front of said bed, frowning at Sehun.

“What’s your problem?” Sehun grumbles.

“That’s my bed.” Jongin says and scratches the back of his head.

“Why don’t you just sleep on the floor or whatever? I’m tired.” Sehun sighs, turning around so he doesn’t have to look at the fidgening boy anymore.

Jongin doesn’t answer immediately. A few moments pass until he speaks up again. “Only for tonight…” And leaves the room after grabbing his pyjamas and spare bedding.

Sleep doesn’t come easy to Sehun that night. He has a lot to think about, a lot of new impressions to process. Everything is so different here. The window in this room was on the left side and not on the right like here. He can’t see the small hole in the floor from when his mirror fell down after a playfight with his dad. This floor is spotless. Neither can he hear the neighbours fighting anymore. Not that he misses this particularly. But still…

His father’s new marriage was a big surprise for Sehun. He saw the woman once when she came over for coffee. He knew they were dating but Sehun was naive and thought they’d break up soon anyway. His father didn’t even ask him if he approves of her!

Sure, his dad was miserable after his mom died and the time dating that new woman seemed to cheer him up again. But why did he have to marry her? And move all the way across the country?

Sehun had a life back home! He had friends at school, every cat in the neighbourhood let him pet it, he walked a few neighbour’s dogs several times a week. All his memories of his mom are there. And now he’s here.

Suppressing his tears, Sehun crawls out of bed again and reaches inside his backpack. He cuddles Mr. Bunny close and whispers all his worries about the future to him.

-

Sehun thought dinner was the most awkward but he was mistaken. Breakfast is even worse. His father’s new wife (He’s set against calling her ‘mother’ or by her name.) wants them to visit the beach. Sehun hates the beach. Back at home they went to the public swimming bath and that was fine with him. But beach means sand and he loathes the feeling of sand between his toes.

The moment he opens his mouth to protest his father shuts him up with a stern look. He closes his mouth again and stares back grimly.

Obvious to the staring contest the woman rambles on about all the great things they could do at the beach in a cheerful voice. Jongin tries (and fails) to slow her down, clearly noticing Sehun’s dark mood.

Soon enough the four reach the beach. The sun is not that high yet but Sehun fears he’ll get sunburn nonetheless. He considers forgoing sun lotion to ensure he burns fast and they could go back to the house again, but reconsiders after he imagines the pain he’d have to endure afterwards.

Maybe he could wash the sun lotion off of Jongin so he gets sunburn instead of him? He watches said boy spread his bath towel while chatting animatedly with Sehun’s father. Nope, that wouldn’t work. He’s too tanned to sunburn anyway.

After spreading his own towel and laying down on it, Sehun pulls out a book from his backpack and begins reading. At least the ocean is a good background noise for relaxing. However, he doesn't even reach the third page when a shadow looms over him.

“Hey, uhm, do you wanna go for a swim?” Jongin asks and fumbles with the string of his swimming trunks. “I’m sure the water is not that cold.”

Sure, the sun isn’t covered by clouds anymore and it’s pretty warm but it rained well into the night yesterday. Sehun doubts the water is ‘not that cold’. He wants to dismiss the request but he feels his father’s eyes on him. Maybe Sehun could spend some time with Jongin now and it would be okay to ignore him for the rest of the day?

He stands up with a sigh and takes his shirt off. Jongin grins at the wordless indulgence and sprints to the shore. The boy springs into the water, ducks under and disappears for a few seconds while Sehun slowly approaches the shore. Jongin’s head plops up again and he grins.

“The water’s great! Come in!” The boy shouts and waves enthusiastically.

Sehun carefully puts his right big toe in the water and pulls it back with a shriek. The water’s freezing! He wants to yell at Jongin for tricking him but doesn’t get the chance to. The other already has his arms around Sehun’s waist and pulls the waggling boy into the ocean.

Sehun lets out a not so manly screech and scrumbles away from Jongin as soon as the other loosens his grip. Jongin bursts out laughing at Sehun’s misery. He’s too busy cackling that he doesn’t notice Sehun throwing himself at him. That’s the moment when a full-on water fight ensures.

At some point Sehun is not mad at Jongin anymore but enjoys the splashing and playing. He decides that Jongin doesn’t seem to be so bad.

-

“Jongin can’t keep sleeping on the couch. You have to share his bed. It’s big enough for two kids. No buts!” His father takes Sehun aside to scold him about last night’s sleeping arrangements after he saw Jongin trodding to the living room with a pillow and blanket under his arms. Sehun doesn’t get it. The couch is comfortable, it shouldn’t be a problem for Jongin.

But he knows a lost fight when he sees it, so he just rolls his eyes and goes back inside the living room.

Apparently, the woman wants to watch a movie for ‘family bonding’ purpose.

Sehun sits down next to Jongin, taking the most distance to the woman possible. The other lights up at that and immediately offers to share his popcorn and blanket.

The day has been good so far. They had to cut the beach trip short when it started to rain again. Sehun went to shower when they came back, so he wouldn’t have to deal with the annoying sand anymore, and was left alone for the rest of the day.

He guesses indulging in movie time is not that bad either. At least he doesn’t have to talk. And sure enough, the movie is funny and easy to follow. Sehun makes himself more and more comfortable as the movie goes on.

They’re well into the second movie when Sehun feels weight against his shoulder. Jongin fell asleep and slumped against the other. Sehun considers waking him but Jongin looks kinda cute when sleeping. He decides to wait a few minutes to shake him awake.

In the end, he lets him sleep through another movie.

-

“I take the right side and you take the left side. No talking, no touching. Do you understand me?” Sehun puts his hands on his hips and looks at Jongin with a serious expression.

“It’s my room.” The other whines. “And I like sleeping on the right side!”

“It’s the left side or the couch.” Sehun retorts.

“I‘ll tell mom.” Jongin threatens with a quiet voice.

“Don’t be a snitch!”

“Don’t be so mean!”

“Don’t pout!”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

They argue back and forth, only stopping when Sehun’s father shows up in the door. “Everything‘s okay, boys?”

“No, Sehun wouldn’t -”

“Yes, everything is fine, dad!” Sehun interrupts before Jongin could tell on him. “Jongin just offered me the left side of the bed and I accepted. Right, Jongin?” Sehun turns to the other with pleading eyes.

“Uhm, yeah.” The boy stutters.

“Okay, good night, boys” The adult smiles at them and disappears again.

Sehun sighs and crawls under the blanket. On the left side of the bed. He pulls out Mr. Bunny from his backpack that he had put down at arm’s reach.

“Is that a plushie?” Jongin asks when he joins the other on the bed.

Sehun glares and dares him to make fun of him with his eyes. Instead of laughing, Jongin shows him his own plush toy. It’s a teddy bear.

“His name is Gom. My mom gave him to me when I was still a baby.” Jongin says while smiling at the light brown plushie. It looks as well-loved as Sehun’s own.

“This is Mr. Bunny. My mother got him to me too.” He mumbles and shows it to Jongin.

“I hope they can be friends.” The other smiles. “Good night, Sehun.”

It may not be his room, not his home, not his town but in this moment Sehun feels well and secure.

“Good night.” He genuinely smiles for the first time since moving. Jongin is already out like a light.

-

The next day marks the beginning of a new week and the first day at his dad’s new job. When Sehun finally decides to leave the bed, Jongin still fast asleep, his father and Jongin’s mother are already gone. The big house is quiet and still strange to Sehun. He sighs and makes himself a quick breakfast, not really hungry at the moment.

He settles in front of the television on the couch, tucks one of the blankets laying around over his lap and watches some random show while munching on his cornflakes. If he’d be at home, he would call Baekhyun over to play computer games together. He and his best friend planned to spend the whole summer vacation together, lazing around and only moving when necessary. Needless to say, Baekhyun was as devastated as Sehun when the younger had to move all of a sudden.

Tears fill his vision when he thinks about the friend he left at home. Baekhyun promised to visit but that wouldn’t be the same. Everything is different now.

„Hey, are you ok?“ Jongin sits down next to Sehun and looks at him with a worried expression. Sehun nods and wipes the tears away. When he looks at Jongin he suppresses a giggle. Jongin’s hair is the definition of bed hair, the right side is platted down on his head while the strands on the left side stand up wildy. He looks ridiculous. Even more so when confusion is written all over his face at Sehun’s sudden change in mood. With bleary eyes he looks down on himself.

„Is there something wrong with my shirt? Please, don’t tell me I have drool on my face.“ Jongin whines and furiously scrubs at his face.

„No, you’re fine.“ Sehun reaches out and fixes Jongin’s wild hair with his left hand. The boy flushes slightly in embarrassment but doesn’t comment on Sehun’s actions.

„So… We’ve got all day to ourselves… Any plans?“ Jongin asks and takes Sehun’s cornflakes. The other shrugs and observes Jongin eating the rest of his breakfast, a few drops of milk running down his chin.

„Duh, you’re a messy eater.“ He scolds and looks back to the television.

„And you’re a snob.“ Jongin playfully counters. Sehun splutters at the comment and shoves a laughing Jongin to the side. The thankfully empty bowl falls on the carpet when Jongin shoves Sehun back. Both try to get the upper hand in the playfight, Sehun tries biting Jongin while the other’s tactic consists of tickles. It doesn’t last long and soon both join the bowl and spoon on the floor. Sehun groans when his back meets the floor and Jongin lands right on top of him.

„Get off, you’re so heavy.“ He instantly complains.

Jongin just grins down on his stepbrother. „I won. So I get to decide what we do!“ He triumphantly declares. „We go to the dance studio!“

-

The studio Jongin leads him to is a rather small place. Sehun curiously looks around when they enter the building. The interior is a mix of light blue tones and yellow, a few plants stand next to the large windows on the side. A large counter is situated in the middle of the foyer, a pretty woman sits behind it and absentmindedly chews on gummy bears while watching videos on Youtube.

„Irene, hi!“ Jongin greets her with familiarity and a huge grin. Irene smiles back and coos at the boy.

„Nini, sweety, do you have a dance lesson today?“ She looks a bit confused and checks the lesson plan on her desk with a small frown.

Jongin nervously drums his fingers on the counter. „Uhm, no, I wondered if I can use one of the empty rooms for a bit?“

„Jongin, you know I can’t let you use them for free…“ She sighs but one look at Jongin’s puppy eyes and pout seems to change her mind. „One hour, okay?“ Irene easily gives in and hands Jongin a key.

„Thank you!“ The boy beams and hurries back to Sehun who still stands a few meters away. Jongin takes him by the sleeve of his shirt and pulls him down the hallway. When they pass the counter Sehun nods in greeting at Irene who waves at him with a small smile. „Have fun and don’t break anything!“ She shouts when the boys round the corner.

„That was only one time!“ Jongin shouts back and groans. When they finally reach a door at the end of the hallway, Jongin lets them in and locks it behind them again. „I don’t want her to disturb us.“ He reasons with a roll of his eyes while flicking the light switch. „She’s way too bored at this time of the day.“

Sehun nods to show that he’s listening and carefully inspects the room. There’s not much to see though. The large mirrors cover two walls of the room, on the wall opposite of the door are windows and a barr attached right under the windowsill. Music starts playing all of a sudden, causing Sehun to jerk in surprise. He watches Jongin setting up a playlist on his cellphone connected to the loudspeaker in the corner of the room.

„Do you know how to dance?“ Jongin pulls his hoodie over his head and places it on a small bench next to him. Sehun shakes his head. „Ok, then watch and learn.“ He winks at Sehun and places himself in front of the mirrors.

Jongin’s whole presence changes in the span of a second. The shy boy Sehun met a few days ago is replaced with a confident one. Jongin moves to the music in a way Sehun never saw before, sharp moves and twirls, soft smiles and details in each motion.

Sehun is unable to look away even when the song ends and a new one starts playing. Jongin proudly turns around to look at his stepbrother. He giggles as soon as he sees Sehun’s open mouth and wide eyes.

„Teach me.“ Sehun whispers.

-

When the hour is up, Sehun is drenched in sweat and pants hard. Jongin is a strict teacher. First he tortured him with stretches and then with simple basic movements on repeat without a break.

„This way, you’ll learn the best.“ He said when Sehun complained about being out of breath and tired. „My dance teacher, Mr. Zhang, said so. And he’s the best dancer in the whole world, so stop complaining and get up again, you baby.“

Sehun is currently laying on the ground, trying to catch his breath. Every single muscle in his body aches (even the ones he didn’t know of). He eagerly drinks from the water bottle Jongin hands him while he sits down.

„Not bad for the first time.“ Jongin praises. „Maybe you can sign up for lessons too?“

Sehun thinks about it for a moment. His body hurts, he sweats, he’s exhausted and it’s hard to breathe. But dancing with Jongin is a lot of fun nevertheless. „I’ll ask dad this evening.“ He answers with determination.

„Awesome!“ Jongin springs up again and takes their backpacks. „Let’s shower and eat something. I’m starving.“

-

It’s hard to remember why he was mean to Jongin in the first place when they sit on a bench in the park, eating ice cream and talking about everything and nothing.

They do that a lot, talking.

The first week they lived together was still a bit awkward here and there. Both unsure if it’s okay to make jokes or to be near the other. It’s still awkward between Jongin’s mom and Sehun but the stepbrothers quickly became friends after the first dance session and inseparable after a few more days.

However, things with Jongin's mother remained tense. It was not until Sehun and her ended up at home alone one day. Her cheerful and bubbly personality subdued when they both sat in the living room, the setting sun flooding the room with warm light.

She sighed, putting her head in her hands, and spilled her worries. That she doesn’t want to replace Sehun’s mother. That she feared that Sehun would never accept or even like her. That she loved his dad. That she wished for them to be a family. And Sehun listened. 

They didn’t talk about it but things changed afterwards. She was not _that woman_ anymore. And with time she eventually became _mom_.

~

~

~

„I hope, it gets warmer soon.“ Jongin sulks. „I want to go swimming.“ 

Sehun hums and licks his ice cream. The beginning of summer was nothing but rainy and cloudy so far. It reminds him of his first summer here, when he was scared and unsure. So many things changed since then. He’s still not fond of sandy beaches though. But he’ll go if Jongin wants to.

„Mom wants to go to the aquarium this weekend.“ Jongin bites a good junk of his ice cream and speaks with a full mouth. “Says she wants to walk down the memory lane before we move out for college.”

„Do they still have penguins? I only go when they have penguins.“ Sehun says seriously. Penguins are the best. Jongin nods and takes another bite from his ice cream. „Still a messy eater.“ Sehun sighs and wipes his brother's mouth with a tissue he pulls out of his backpack.

„Still a snob.“ Jongin sings and runs as soon as Sehun reaches out to shove him from the bench. 

Some things will never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think about my story ~ Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
